


Helping Hand.

by Ilovegrapes



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovegrapes/pseuds/Ilovegrapes
Summary: Harry's hurt and Jan helps him out.(What the tags say)





	Helping Hand.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dierdele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dierdele/gifts).

> My fave ship atm, I'm obsessed!!! Here's a lil smut I wrote, credit to DierDele for coming up with the idea, this ones for you! Hope you guys enjoy<333

He winced as the streaming water from the shower head hit his bruised shoulder. He’d had a nasty fall in training, well he said ‘fall’, it was more him going in too hard in a slide tackle. Which, in retrospect, had been stupid. Nevertheless it hurt like hell. He’d stayed behind and gotten it checked after they’d been dismissed and he’d luckily been cleared of any fractures or muscle injury but they’d told him it would leave a bruise. The medics advised him to avoid moving it around or do any exercises for a couple of days, which he had not thought would be a problem. However, it was very swollen and sore to the touch and he’d only realized how much it actually hurt as soon as he stepped into the shower. It wasn’t only the water though, it was the fact that it hurt everytime he tried to move or raise his arm. On top of all that it was his right arm, which made it ten times harder for him to try and wash himself. 

He’d never tried to shower one handed and, to no surprise, it was all proving to be a struggle. He tried to pop the shampoo lid open with his left hand but it was stuck and the bottle was really slippery which caused him to drop it on the wet tiles. He cursed to himself, sure that the universe was trying to test him.

Harry turned around to pick up the dropped bottle and that’s when he realized he wasn’t alone. He hadn’t heard the other man walk in, he must’ve been to distracted with the pain in his arm. Jan looked at him, hands running through his wet hair as the water ran over his lean body. 

“Do you need a hand?” Jan asked and Harry felt his cheeks warm up as he picked up the bottle. 

He thought everybody had gone home already, it had looked like it when he’d returned to the locker room at least. He felt slightly embarrassed that Jan had witnessed his struggles and quiet frustrated mutterings. 

Jan turned off the water coming from his own shower and made his way closer to Harry’s booth. Harry didn’t know why but he felt his beat heart speed up, the way it had started to do recently everytime Jan’s eyes were on him. He’d seen him naked plenty of times, but this, this felt different. They were alone and Jan was walking into his space, it felt incredibly intimate. 

Jan stepped closer, until he was stood face to face with Harry, Jan’s eyes never left him as he suddenly saw the other man’s fingers reach out.

“Jan what are you-”

“Pass me the bottle” Jan cut him off, trying to grab the shampoo bottle from his hand and all Harry could focus on was how close Jan’s naked and wet body was to his. 

“Let me help” He continued, his tone softer. 

“You don’t have to, I can do it myself” 

“Look it was painful for me to watch you try to do it yourself, please just let me help” Jan looked him in the eye and he just couldn’t say no to him. As soon as his grip loosened around the bottle, harry knew he was in big trouble.

Jan poured the liquid into his palms, rubbing them together before bringing them up to Harry’s wet strands.

“Does it hurt?” Jan asked referring to his shoulder.

“Yeah a bit”

Harry bit his lower lip as Jan’s fingers started massaging his scalp.  _ Yeah, he was in big trouble. _

“What did they say? You’re not injured right?”

“No, no it just hurts like hell, it’ll just leave a bruise though”

“Good, that’s good” Jan let out a sigh of relief which made Harry glance up. He’d been worried for him. 

“I was worried you’d hurt yourself bad...the team needs you” Jan continued. _ The team. _

Jan continued to massage his scalp and Harry felt his whole body relax into the touch. The way his fingertips moved made him melt. It felt so fucking good, Jan was incredible at it. His head dropped back and his eyes closed shut, the only thing on his mind was the way Jan’s fingertips felt on his body.

His heart started to race as his mind started thinking about Jan's big hands sliding further and further down his body until he reached a place where Harry had fantasized about Jan touching him.

He’d never admit it out loud, but there had been mornings where he’d woken up covered in sweat and cum, dreaming about the other man. He just had an effect on him, one he wasn’t able to explain. They’d gotten really close recently and he spent more time with Jan than any other friend or teammate he had, and when he wasn’t with Jan they’d be texting. Naturally, he’d blamed it on that in the beginning when he’d found wet patches in his underwear, but the more it went on and the more he caught himself staring he’d realized it was a bit more than that.

He hadn’t told Jan anything about it though, he wasn’t going to risk their friendship because of it.

However, Jan was making incredibly hard for him. All he could think about was the way the defenders big rough hands felt against his wet skin. The way they moved and how much he wished he’d move them just a bit lower-

“Need a hand with that as well?” 

Harry’s eyes snapped open and he instantly looked up and saw Jan staring down at his crotch. Harry looked down and saw his growing erection. His cheeks heated up and he instantly felt like his body had betrayed him.

“Shit sorry” Harry said, quickly covering up his semi with his hand.

“I knew I was good with my hands, but I didn’t know I was that good” Jan let out a chuckle probably trying to ease the tension, sensing Harry’s embarrassment.

Harry looked at him with pleading eyes, saying ‘please don’t make fun of me’. All he wanted to do was disappear, he wanted the ground to swallow him whole.

“Hey I’m only joking Winksy” His tone more serious that time. Jan hooked his finger underneath Harry’s chin forcing him to look up at him “Honestly, don’t be embarrassed. It happens to the best of us”

“It’s just been awhile since, you know-” 

“Yeah no I get it”

The look in Jan’s eyes had changed, the whole energy in the room had changed. Jan’s eyes were flickering over his body almost like he was checking him out and Harry felt his cock twitch in his hand, grateful he’d been covering it. Harry bit the inside of his cheek waiting for Jan’s next move.

“If you’d like, I could sort it out for you?” 

The defender slid his hands down Harry’s body, and Harry was convinced he was in a dream, that none of this was real. One hand massaged his neck, as the other slid to Harry’s front, where his hand was covering his crotch. 

“You want me to sort you out Winksy?” Jan said in a low tone and all Harry could do was nod, his mind going blank and everything spinning. Still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Jan Vertonghen was stood beside him asking if it was okay to jerk him off. 

Jan’s eyes were filled with lust, his eyes still locked with Harry’s as their fingers entwined over his erection. Harry tried to search for any sign of some kind of joke in Jan’s face, still not convinced any of this was happening. The touch of Jan’s fingertips on his skin burned  as he squeezed the hand that was entwined with Harry’s own. The defenders fingertips grazed his hardness and Harry heard his breath hitch. His chest rising and falling quicker by each second that passed. The air in the room becoming thicker and thicker as well as the tension. He’d never seen this side of Jan before and Jan had never seen this side of him. The one where he was craving to be touched, desperate for whatever that was about to happen to happen quickly.

Jan turned the water off and Harry let both of his hands drop to his sides. Jan groped his hard cock for the first time and Harry had to bite the inside of his cheek to try to not let out a loud embarrassing moan. However his hips didn’t have the same self control as they automatically started to search for more friction, rolling into Jan’s grip. Jan wrapped his fingers around his hard and slick erection and Harry couldn’t help but let out a quiet moan.

“What- what if someone catches us?” Harry somehow managed to let out. He hated the way his breath caught in his throat and how shaky his voice sounded as Jan started working his hand up and down his cock. How much of an effect the closed fist had on him.

“They’ve all gone home, don’t worry” Jan whispered into the space between them, trying his best to work up a rhythm.

He felt Jan’s towering presence to his side, Jan’s cock ghosting against his hip and all Harry wanted was to feel his length on him. He’d admired the other man’s cock for a while, he wasn’t ashamed to admit that. He wasn’t blind and Jan wasn’t afraid to show it off. He would always walk around the dressing room naked, comfortable in his own nudity, most of the lads were, they had to be. As a result he’d caught himself staring at Jan’s length the most. It was just the right length, above average with the right amount of girth. He was hung and all he wanted was to wrap his lips-

“Does it feel good?”

Jan interrupted his train of thoughts. Harry was really struggling to keep it all in. He didn’t want to seem too eager, to into it. He didn’t want to scare Jan off with how much he was actually enjoying it. He was afraid that if he let his walls down, the pleasure would take over.  _ He was just helping a mate out, right? It didn’t mean anything. _

“Yeah, feels good, feels nice” Harry bit his lower lip, trying his best not to give it away.

However the way Jan suddenly started to flick and twist his wrist made his knees go weak. His strokes became faster and rougher and the way Jan had diverted his focus on massaging his leaking and sensitive tip, made it impossible for him to hold back. His moans and whimpers started echoing through the room. He heard himself let out small pants and whines as Jan’s thumb started sliding over his slick slit, rubbing all over it. The pleasure was too much for him and he knew Jan must’ve realized as he slowed down his movement’s, into an agonizingly slow pace. Focusing back on his shaft again.

“Fuck, I didn’t know you were so sensitive” Jan whispered into his ear.

He felt Jan press up to his side and Harry looked down to see that the other man was now hard as well. The sight making his cock twitch.  _ He had made Jan hard. _

Harry’s hips started meeting the Belgian’s rough pumps, his rhythm picking up more and more, chasing the pleasure and his release. Harry moved forwards to lean his hands on the wet tiles, forgetting about his sore shoulder he raised them quickly which resulted in him letting out a pained whine. 

“Hold on”

Jan said removing his working fist from Harry’s leaking cock, he was about to protest until he felt the Belgian move to stand behind him, pressing up against his back. Jan’s chest was on his back, his chin on looking over Harry’s shoulder, pressing the occasional kiss to where it was bruised. More importantly he felt Jan’s hard cock slide against his buttocks, pressing into his crack.

“Lean back against me” The Belgian whispered into his ear and Harry felt a shiver down his spine. He practically melted into the other man’s hold. 

Jan slid his hand back down to his cock, the grip as tight and hard as before which made Harry moan out in pleasure. He started to fuck himself into it, desperate for release. 

“That’s it Winksy, fuck my fist”

The words made his ear ring. He let himself be completely consumed by the pleasure, fucking his cock into Jan’s fist. He threw his head back, leaning it on Jan’s shoulder, moans escaping is parted lips. 

He felt Jan’s hips starting to move against him, pressing in between his ass cheeks, sliding up and down.  _ Fuck, he was so hard.  _ Harry couldn’t focus on anything other than Jan’s cock, poking him. He arched his back into the feeling and instantly felt Jan’s grip around him tighten. Jan let out a low groan into crook of his neck as he pushed himself up against Harry. Both of their hips snapping up in an effort to find release. Harry felt like he had died and gone to heaven, the way Jan’s cock slid up and down his crack as Jan’s pumped him felt incredible.

He moved his left arm back grabbing onto the other man’s ass pressing him closer to his body. Harry felt his hole twitch as Jan head grazed against his entrance, the sudden urge to be filled with Jan’s cock washing over him. The thought alone sending him over the edge. His hips moved faster as he felt his orgasm nearing. His moans became louder and he was sure that if someone was in the dressing room they’d know exactly what was going on. But he couldn’t help it, not with the way Jan was working him. Jan pumped him hard and fast and within a couple of more seconds he was shooting his load into Jan’s working fist. Harry’s back arched into him, and his eyes glued shut as the pleasure washed over him. He felt Jan leave kisses on his shoulder as he continued to stroke him making sure to squeeze every last drop out of him. Jan’s hips never stopped moving and it didn’t take long for the Belgian to follow. He felt his hips speed up, his grip around Harry tightening as he came with three thrusts. His moans low, sounding more like groans and Harry thought that might have been the sexiest noise he’d ever heard.

Jan’s fist stopped working his overstimulated cock as they both tried to come down from their orgasms. Harry was spent, the only reason he still was on his feet was because Jan’s arms were still wrapped around him holding him tight. He felt the other man’s chest rise and fall heavy, their breathing patterns syncing. He felt a sense of calm wash over him the way he usually got after a good fuck. 

Jan reached his hand forward to turn the water on again, both of them still covered in cum. He didn’t let go of Harry though, he kept him close, probably sensing the other man had zero energy left in his body. Jan cleaned them both up in silence, his hand roaming his body, cleaning them both up with body wash. Jan’s nose nuzzled against his hair as his fingers lightly brushed over his bruised shoulder.

“Thank you” Harry said as Jan turned the water off. 

“You don’t have to thank me” 

Jan wrapped one of the white fluffy towels around Harry’s shoulders and Harry flashed him a smile before grabbing on to the sides bringing them up to his chest. Water dripped from his wet hair and he watched as Jan took the other towel and wrapped it around his waist.  _ God, he was beautiful. _

“Come on let’s get you home, you need some rest” Jan flashed him a warm smile and Harry felt his stomach flutter at the words. Something felt different, different in a good way, almost like this was how it always was meant to feel.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment and tell me what you thought! :)<3


End file.
